Can't Stop Loving You
by Vmailer
Summary: Jason and Trini are dancing at a wedding... songfic?


Author's Note/Disclaimer:  This is another impulsive song(?)-fic that has been bugging me since Phil Collins sang "Can't Stop Loving You."  Nothing is mine and I apologize for grammar mistakes and stuff.  I'm still writing the other story, but this one almost seems easier to write since it's a short one…Please send feedback, thank you.

So you're leaving  
in the morning  
On the early train  
Well I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say good bye

Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
 

Jason dipped the bridesmaid; "I never thought I'd get to sweep you off your feet."  Kim and Tommy were finally married and several of the former rangers were part of the wedding party.  The newlyweds were on the dance floor and it was Jason's duty as groomsman to lead his partner onto the dance floor to encourage other couples to join them.  He brought Trini back up. "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?"

Trini chuckled, "Dipping does not count."  They continued to reacquaint themselves to each other's bodies through the motions of dancing – something they had not done since Switzerland.  She looked at the former Red Ranger with something more than fondness.  "And yes, I need to return tomorrow.  Kimberly and Tommy know this."

"The lovebirds also need to fly to Tahiti," Jason retorted.  "You can stay with Emily and I," he suggested.  "She wants to know you better."

"I already confirmed the reservations" she declined.  "Besides, three's a crowd," she added.  Jason arched an eyebrow and snorted as the dance ended and he escorted her back to the table.  Emily waved at her fiancé.  "Excuse me." Jason went to kiss the blonde.  Trini turned her head from the sight.

Billy Cranston and Katherine "Kat" Hillard returned from the dance floor and sat next to Trini.  The lovely Asian smiled at the couple.  Katherine seemed to provide serenity to the blue genius.  Billy noticed the wistful look in Trini's eyes.  "Why didn't you bring someone with you?' he asked. "Kim and Tommy would understand."

"Because it'd be lying and I don't want any awkward moments here." Trini confessed.  Katherine and Billy exchanged a look and Katherine hugged her.   Trini took a deep breath and looked at the pair and tried for a moment of levity. "Are you two going to beat Rocky and Aisha AND Jason and Emily in being the next married couple?" She teased with a teasing light in her eyes.

Jason sat down next to Billy. "Nope," the former Gold Ranger answered with a smile. "Emily and I are next."  He could not explain why the sight of Trini's lighthearted expression change to calm serenity did not reassure him, but he turned his attention to the food and Billy's change of topic.

*** ***

"Trini, are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?  Stay at my place tonight, after all, I'm married now."  Kim insisted with a blush.  The reception was over and only the wedding party and their dates.  The group of friends was sprawled on the rental chairs and watched the caterers clean up.  Tommy agreed, "It's the least we could do."

The Asian declined the offer. "The flight is at 7am. You are newlyweds.  I told you I'm staying at a hotel close to the airport tonight."  However, that raised more objections until Emily gave a piercing whistle. "She has spoken.  If she said she's going to stay at a hotel and use a taxi, then let her."  The blonde woman wanted to go home and believed the situation was simple.  The group was silent.  Trini was surprised at the support and irked at the same time.  When the tense silence threatened to become awkward, Trini decided to smooth things over.  "Thank you Emily."

Everybody helped to clean up the area, but before leaving, Billy whistled a familiar tune that had former rangers chuckling until they noticed a package in his hands.  He walked over to Trini and gave her a hug and the gift.  "I gave the rest already; this is yours.  Put it on and let's see how it looks."  Trini gasped at the communicator.  Apparently, Billy found a way to make communicators less like a watch and more fashionable.  He told her, "Works like the old ones, but extras are you know." She nodded and impulsively kissed Billy on the lips.  She heard Katherine's teasing huff and laughingly apologized to the former Pink Ranger.  "I'm sorry!!  What can I do to make you forgive me! I'll do anything!"

Katherine tilted her head to the side and with an impish grin. "Anything?"  Trini laughed." Yes!  I swear I have no designs on Billy!"  _The only man I ever loved left me and met a blonde biker chick_!  Trini mentally allowed.

Kat pounced at Trini's distraction. "Then stay at my apartment instead of the hotel tonight." Trini opened her mouth, but Kat reminded her.  "If you don't, I'll be angry."  

Billy interjected, "Trini, don't make her angry.  She's evil!"  The women laughed and Trini relented. Kim gave Kat a high-five. "Yes!"  "Good job Kat!"  Kat curtseyed with a smile.

"But someone still needs to drive me to Kat's place," Trini added.  She was waved off.  Jason was about to offer when Emily yawned. "We're gonna go. Emily's tired."  Billy caught his attention by subtly moving his communicator and a glance at Trini. Jason nodded.  "Good night!" He called out.

(Kat's place)

Trini laughed at Kat's stories as the two women prepared the guest room.  "You're perfect for Billy," Trini insisted. "I'm so glad to have this chance to know you."

Kat blushed.  "Me too!  Billy and I – well, it was a surprise," Kat admitted.  "He's wonderful."

A glance at the clock reminded Trini to call the taxi service to change locations.  "Thank you again, Kat! "  Kat slipped into the hallway to give Trini some privacy. 

Trini sat down on the bed, took out her cell phone, and dialed the taxi company. "Hello – Trini Kwan, K-W-A-N.  I would like to change my pickup location tomorrow – Yes – it's 47 Dickson Lane, Angel Grove. --- 8am flight.  5:30?  Yes, that's fine.  Thank you." Trini ended the call and turned to the Australian and stuck her tongue out.  "Now you know why I couldn't ask that of anyone?" Trini asked.

Kat disagreed. "Trini, I think a drive to the airport is NOTHING compared to a life and death situation."  She was about to say more when the phone rang.  "Billy!"  Her voice warmed as she answered the phone and she twisted the phone cord.  Trini shook her head and went to the bathroom to shower.  When Kat heard the door close she told her fiancé, "5:30am Billy.  She's so lonely."

"I know, Kat." He sighed.  "Have I told you I love you?"

"Not lately," Kat smiled, "but it's nice to know.   I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll bring the coffee," he promised. "Sweet Dreams, Kat."

"Good night, love."  She softly ended the call and left the room with a smile.  In the hallway, Kat did not show any surprise at the sight of Trini wearing an old faded red jersey from high school with the word "SCOTT" on the back of it.  When a person could transform into a cat at will, not many things were surprising.

Trini told Kat goodnight and proceeded to pack the bridesmaid dress and shoes and took out the outfit for the following day. As she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, Trini allowed a sad chuckle to emerge from her lips as she fingered the old red jersey.  Sleep did not come easily for Trini that night.

(Billy's place)

Billy chuckled when he turned the dial on the communicator and sent the message out to all concerned. "5am Kat's."   He sent a prayer of thanks for Kat.

*** ***

Trini groaned in exasperation.  "How can you be awake at this hour?  Even I'm not awake at this hour!" Kat simply grinned and looked at the other people crowding the room. Trini continued, "For that matter, how do you all know to _be_ awake at this hour?"

Kim sipped her coffee while Tommy leaned against the doorframe.  "Because you never said we couldn't send you off."

"You should be in bed and prepare for your honeymoon," Trini objected.  " You guys!  You're going to make me cry!"  She sniffed theatrically. She sent a look toward Kat, "This is your fault!"

Kat shrugged her shoulders, " Billy told me to," Billy tried to look innocent, but failed when Kat kissed him on the cheek.  He surrendered the coffee and cinnamon buns to the blonde Australian.

The knock at the door heralded Jason's arrival.  "Where's Emily?"  Trini asked.  According to Kim, Billy, and most recently Kat, Jason's girlfriend often accompanied Jason.

He gave her a strange look, "She went to sleep late and doesn't know."  He held out a peace offering in the form of coffee and a croissant.  Trini accepted the gift wordlessly.  She took a sip and raised her eyebrows.  It was exactly the way she took her coffee since the Peace Conference. "You remembered," she whispered.   He nodded.

Slightly uncomfortable with all the attention, Trini decided to wait outside Kat's house.  She walked over to her carryon and moved to pull out the handle.  Jason walked over to help.  The group moved out into the driveway and alternated teasing Kim and Tommy about the honeymoon plans and Trini about her love life.

The taxi arrived and the goodbyes began all over again.  Kim gave the bear hug.  "I'm still not happy that you won't let us send you off, but you better visit.  You never know who's getting married next."  Trini wordlessly nodded.  Tommy's hug was much shorter.

Katherine was next.  "You're coming to my wedding or else I'm going to think you couldn't bear to watch Billy marry me," she whispered. Trini giggled.  Billy kissed her on the cheek.  "Don't be a stranger," Trini sent him a look that made him amend his statement.   "I know, I know. Talk's cheap, but keep in touch, Tiger."  The Asian hugged her brilliant friend tight for several moments before turning to Jason.  She squared her shoulders and marched to where he stood with her luggage.

When she hugged Jason, she mustered all her strength and willed herself to believe her next words, "Invite me to your wedding, Jase.  I wouldn't miss it for the world." Trini was proud of her dry eyes and her steady voice.

"What?" Her words shocked Jason into remembering that he had a long–time girlfriend.  "Oh yeah—sure!" He replied, but the words were not overly enthusiastic. _I'm not ready,_ he thought. The burly taxi driver looked at the group.  "Luggage and people!"

Jason held Trini and looked at Billy.  "I need a favor."  Billy nodded.  He knew what the former leader wanted.  "Just give me a call when you need to be picked up."

"Thanks man."  Jason glanced down at the luggage and turned to the taxi driver, all without releasing Trini.  "Two and just this."

Trini stepped back from the hug.  "Jason," she warned.

He ignored her. "Trini, get in the car."  Amazed at his actions, she obeyed.  The taxi left the small quartet of people waving it goodbye.

*** ***

We took a taxi to the station  
Not a word was said  
I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time, I don't know  
  
Feeling humble  
Heard the rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear the whistle blow  
I walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
  
(Even try)  
I'll always be here by your side (why why why)  
I never wanted to say goodbye (why even try)  
I'm always here if your change, change your mind  
  


"You really want to come to my wedding?" Jason asked.

"Yes" _No._

"Why?" The single word asked many questions.

"Because we're friends," _even if I've always wished for more. _Trini promised herself a good sob after she was on the plane and safely away from her well-meaning friends.  "Because you love her" _the way you don't love me._

"Oh."  Jason digested this statement before confessing. "You know, I never thought I'd ever be in this position."

"What position?"

"Of sending off a person to the airport like this."  Was this what Billy felt when Jason, Zack, and Trini went to Switzerland, the former Gold Ranger wondered.  Or was this the reason why his last glimpse of Switzerland was of Zack patting Trini in a comforting manner and holding her like a fragile piece of glassware.  The woman sitting next to him was slender, but no longer looked anything like glass; she had a backbone of steel.

"Well, it's only an short flight; not like a transatlantic one."  _Oops._  Trini inwardly cringed at the admission.  She tried to cover it by adding, "or like Billy's trip." She grinned a little, thinking of her happy friend.

Jason allowed a chuckle, "Yeah.  I guess Billy has a lot more frequent flier miles."  _But he still came back for Kat, and I don't know if you'll be married yourself the next time you come back._  He couldn't voice those words and waited for Trini's reply.

Trini sighed, "I'm so glad for him.  He deserves to have someone who loves him."

Jason agreed, "No kidding.  In a way, I think we're lucky.  We all found someone to love," Even_ if they don't love us._

Trini simply leaned her head against his shoulder for the rest of the taxi ride.

*** ***

"LAX" The driver's voice broke through their thoughts.  Trini paid the driver while Jason waited with her bags.

They stood on the curb. "Is this it?" Jason asked.  Trini looked at him and at the clock along the walls inside the airport.  A plane taking off nearby screamed through the air and into the sunrise.

"It's only 6 o'clock.  You can't go past the security checkpoint," Trini told him.

"Fine." _I'll take anything._

The check-in line was over 20 minutes and the security checkpoint made Trini wish her communicator had teleportation controls.  Spending more time with Jason was both a pleasure and torture.  As she approached the security checkpoint, she turned to Jason with a grin, "now THIS is it."

He returned a smile that hid his feelings beneath a façade of friendship and hugged her tight.  They heard the PA announce "Flight 81 to Houston boarding First Class." Trini looked at the few people ahead of her.  "Thank goodness the gate is about 3 gates away from here," she murmured into Jason's ear.

He laughed to cover the initial panic that Trini would be sprinting away at the boarding call. "You don't have first class, do you?" he teased.

She shook her head.  "Nope, but I have business class."

She was finally the next person in the line to be screened, and before going through the metal detector, Trini hugged Jason again.  "Forever Friends?" she said looking up at him

"Forever friends," he agreed, _even if it kills me_.

"Bye Jase" She went through the detector, grabbed her bags and started toward the gates at a brisk walk, without looking back.  He waved and yelled, "Have a safe flight!  Keep in touch" Only when she was too far to hear him did he say, "I love you."

(On the plane)

"Excuse me, pardon me" Trini eased into her seat, blinking back her tears.  She buckled her seat belt and waited for the takeoff, but the tears already started running down her cheeks.  Another passenger tentatively asked if she could use a Kleenex and she tried to smile her thanks when a whole box of tissues appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight Attendants, please prepare for takeoff."  As the plane left the runway of LAX, Trini quietly sobbed into the Kleenex.  _At least it's over_.

She never knew Jason tried to keep track of the plane until there were no windows in the airport.

*** ***

Billy looked at his friend's face and did not ask any questions and drove Jason back to Kat's house to pick up his car.  Only when Billy turned off the ignition did the young man put a hand on Jason's shoulder.  "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."  The men parted and Jason found himself in front of Emily's house at 9 am.  He knocked on the door and Emily greeted him with a kiss.  The familiarity of the blonde only slightly eased the emptiness the former red ranger never realized he had before.  A bittersweet smile crossed his lips when Emily uttered 3 words: "I love you."  He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.  
  
 So you're leaving  
In the morning  
On the early train  
Well I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say good bye  
The guy would be lying  
  
Because I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
Even try  
  
Because I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I  
Why should I  
Why should I  
Tell me why  
Why should I  
Even try 

Notes – Big thanks to the patient beta-reader!  Please read his stories on ff.net (userid=285861) ^_^ He's wonderful!  I'm not sure whether to keep this as a one-shot or not.  I wanted to give this a happy ending, but the story typed out like this so far…So, please let me know and thank you all for reading this!


End file.
